


I Don't Have Time For This Shower

by stannigram



Series: Our Kisses Are Doused In Blood [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, and will joins in on the fun, but hannibal wants to take a shower, stiles really needs to get to class, with the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stannigram/pseuds/stannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is running late for class and Will and Hannibal distract him with showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have Time For This Shower

It is in the early morning hours when Stiles feels truly at peace. When pale light gleams in through the windows, and his thigh is presses into Will’s. When Hannibal’s fingers stroke lazily through his hair, and Will places tired kisses at his shoulder. When lethargic voices murmur sweet nothings in the quietness of the sleepy morning.

Getting lost--in the tender touches, the hesitant lips, the feel of bodies pressing warmly against him--distracts him from the darkness corrupting his heart: diverts him from seeing the monster he is quickly becoming: kills the appalling feeling that accompanies killing another person: restrains the nausea when he remember what he is eating isn’t strictly animal: keeps him from looking down and not recognizing his own hands anymore.

A blaring noise disrupts the sereneness of the moment they relish in. Stiles groans and drags his body out of bed. Pushing away the hands trying to pull him back into their loving embraces. “I’ve got class today.” Stiles explains, silencing their questioning tones before they can even speak.

Stiles turns to pick up his shorts laying on the floor, but a hand is grabbing his arm. He looks up as Hannibal drags him into the bathroom with his shorts around his ankles. Stares confusedly as Hannibal starts the shower and steps in. Hannibal brings Stiles with him—hands still clasp together—and he takes the time to help Stiles out of his shorts.

They stare at each other as the water cascades down their bodies. Chilling their warm bodies in the cold water, and pacifying their raging erections. Faces close enough to feel each other’s breath mingling together.

They feel Will lingering awkwardly at the edge of the shower. Outstretching their hands Will grabs them and is pulled into the shower. They lather each other up.

It starts off innocently enough. Soaping each other in blue suds, and Stiles _actual_ believes he has a chance of getting to class on time. Unlike all the other times they shower when important things are going on.

That is until, Stiles is fucking Will up against the wall as Hannibal takes him from behind. Swallowing Will’s moans in his mouth as Hannibal bites into his shoulder, and they come hard together. The scents and fluids wash down their bodies and disappear down the drain.  

As they exit and dress, Stiles sees the time.

“Fuck,” Stiles groans, exaggerating the u sound, “I am going to be so late.”

“Tell your teacher Professor Graham kept you late last night.” Will says mockingly.

“Fuck the both of you.” Stiles glowers as both of them fall back onto the bed, wrapping up in the blankets.

“You most certainly will.” Hannibal purrs seductively as he runs his hands up Will’s thighs.

Stiles glares at them as he leaves the room. Cursing them both for their impromptu showering habits.


End file.
